The purpose of this application is to develop streamlined approaches to proven polyclic guanidine containing pharmacopcore structures. Several propargylcyanamide or propargylguanidine cyclization reactions developed in our laboratory will be deployed to understand the unique biological activities of naamidine A and NA22598. By characterizing the mode of action of these natural products we will create tools to further our understanding of signaling pathways commonly associated with cancer. Understanding the molecular binding of naamidine A to ERK 1/2, will create the foundation for the development of new and unique therapeutics as the role of allostery in kinase signaling is an emerging therapeutic area. If NA22598A1 is an MMP inhibitor it would represent an important advance in pharmacophore design to inhibit this highly prized target for the treatment of numerous cancers including gastric and pancreatic carcinomas, multiple myeloma and non-small cell lung cancer. With the understanding that these small molecules will be powerful tools to study signaling processes associated with cancer, we are committed to their public availability to aid in studies outside the scope of our laboratory.